


The Spectre and the Archangel

by janiejanine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shepard/Garrus fanmix created for the 2012 Mass Effect Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spectre and the Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Art inspired by and created for [The Spectre and Her Officer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/547070) by megashiny.  
> Created for the 2012 Mass Effect Big Bang.

     

**The Spectre and the Archangel**

A Mass Effect Fanmix

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/the-spectre-and-the-archangel)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/the-spectre-and-the-archangel))

**TRACK LIST**

01\. **Think I'm In Love** / Beck

 _I think I'm in love  
_ _But it makes me kind of nervous to say so_

02\. **Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt** / We Are Scientists

 _Don't move 'cause nobody wants to get hurt  
_ _You'll pray for proof; I'm probably making this up_

03\. **So Alive** / Love and Rockets

 _Wish I could stop_  
_Switch off the clock  
_ _Make it all happen for you_

04\. **Tomorrow** / Morrissey

 _Would you put your arms around me?_  
_Tomorrow  
_ _Does it have to come?_

05\. **Under the Milky Way** / The Church

 _It's something quite peculiar_  
_Something shimmering and white  
_ _Leads you here despite your destination_

06\. **The World is Grey** / Bang Gang

 _You look up to the light  
_ _And you feel how suddenly it's easier to breathe_

07\. **Just the Same but Brand New** / St. Vincent

 _I might be wrong_  
_But I believed I could_  
_Float away, dangling  
_ _I'm just the same but brand new to you_

08\. **King and Lionheart** / Of Monsters and Men

 _In the winter night sky ships are sailing_  
_Looking down on these bright blue city lights_  
_And they won't wait  
_ _We're here to stay_

09\. **Animals on Fire** / Kate Walsh

 _There's no one in the way for us  
_ _'Cause I'll hold the weight for you_

10\. **This Bitter Earth** / Dinah Washington

 _And this bitter earth  
_ _May not be so bitter after all_


End file.
